While detergents made utilizing linear alkylbenzene-based surfactants are biodegradable, existing processes for creating linear alkylbenzenes are not based on renewable sources. Specifically, linear alkylbenzenes are traditionally produced from kerosene extracted from the earth. Due to the growing environmental concerns over fossil fuel extraction and economic concerns over exhausting fossil fuel deposits, there is a demand for using alternate feed sources for producing biodegradable surfactants for use in detergents and in other industries.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods for producing linear alkylbenzenes from a bio-renewable feedstock, i.e., a feedstock that is not extracted from the earth. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing and this background.